Digital-to-Analog Converters (DACs) are used to convert an input digital signal (e.g., binary data) to a corresponding analog signal (e.g., current or voltage). Performance of a DAC is described with reference to one or more characteristics. For example, resolution, maximum sampling rate, monotonicity, total harmonic distortion and noise, dynamic range (e.g., spurious-free dynamic range), gain, offset, differential non-linearity, integral non-linearity, noise, signal-to-noise ratio, time non-linearity, etc. Correcting non-linearity of a DAC is a challenge.